


The Way Your Heart Reached for Mine

by cecelestial



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mermaids, RK1000 - Freeform, idk 2 weeks?, it's what you've all been waiting for, the rk1k little mermaid au i've been talking about for, three parter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecelestial/pseuds/cecelestial
Summary: The seven seas were never enough to satiate him.( Disney's The Little Mermaid AU with Connor in the role of Ariel and Markus in the role of Eric. The general plot of The Little Mermaid remains, but some things have been tweaked to better fit characterisations )





	The Way Your Heart Reached for Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I was speaking with a friend after I abruptly awakened from sleeping one day, and sent a typo filled message about how this scenario containing Markus + Connor reminded me of the scene from The Little Mermaid when Sebastian is trying to will Eric to kiss Ariel, thus this Little Mermaid AU was born. Sumo can't speak like Flounder can, but Connor has conversations with him anyway.
> 
> Enjoy it while it lasts!
> 
> Chapter title from [Who Are You?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWk4zqmQwVE) by SVRCINA
> 
> I apologise if it reads funny, I still have to edit this. I wanted it to be a longer chapter, but I started it yesterday and wanted to post it before noon today & my mum kept bloody talking while I was trying to write so here we are, my lovelies
> 
> edit: it's now been edited, my dudes. enjoy! also, i forgot to say blaire & rosie's names came from [this art!](http://caitlynmellark.tumblr.com/post/177388317801/deviantgf-some-concepts-for-the-eden-club) i switched up the names a little as Amelia Rose Blaire's surname is spelled with an E and DBH already has a Rose so i didn't want people getting confused <3

A world above the ocean.

Uncharted territory, adventures to be had and discoveries to be made. It fascinated Connor, prince of the seven seas. Nevertheless, despite his status and the undiscovered territory surrounding each whip of the waves, the seven seas were never enough to satiate him. Every inch of water to be found searched thoroughly, every grain of sand combed through until something worthwhile appeared. Ofttimes, they were the usual corals, clams, shells and pearls. Other times, when the Gods of the sea were kind, gadgets and gizmos Connor's kind had never been privy to appeared.

Odd hard silver sticks with four prongs on the end, different silver sticks with serrated edges, and a circular object with numbers around it, two smaller, pointy things stuck in the same direction Connor found them in. A small glimpse into the mysterious world above, surrounded by sunlight and watching the waves crash gently against the rocks and shoreline instead of watching the seaweed wave in place for another day, avoiding the path of skittish fish attempting to make their way past without sharks hunting them. The only fish Connor has never known to be skittish was Sumo. Originally his father's tropical fish, Sumo took a liking to Connor when he was first born, his first real friend in the whole wide ocean, besides his older sisters. A penchant for heading into trouble, Connor vowed to protect the fish as best he could, ensuring he followed Connor everywhere. Only Sumo had the pleasure of being acquainted with Connor's forbidden hobby, knowing Sumo wouldn't tell anyone, their close bond and Sumo's lack of speech comprehension keeping his ventures a well hidden secret.

His father would have never allowed him to keep such trinkets, therefore Connor kept them hidden in a far corner of the sea, shelved on a sunken tower to be kept on display and admired for as long as Connor lived. Seeing the way humans experienced life, wondering if they looked across the expanse of the sea and marvelled upon what could be out there, too. A dream of Connor's : to see it for himself, to experience it, to truly know what it felt like to be human. To have legs instead of a tail, walking instead of swimming. A fantasy, really. Another thing his father would never allow. Humans were the enemy where King Hank was concerned, never thinking before they acted, getting themselves into situations by disguising their stupidity as bravery.

Nonetheless, Connor could always dream

* * *

The entrance to the the kingdom was decorated in soft, sun and purple corals, the odd anemone here and there. Mermaids, and other sea creatures, were bustling around busily, carrying clam shells, crowns made of pearls, and jewels collected from the bottom of the ocean. Dread filled the pit of his stomach as realisation dawned on him. Today was his eldest sister's wedding. Everyone had been asleep when he left, and normally everyone remained in their deep slumber when he returned. Clearly, as he should have foreseen, things were different for today's ceremony.

Connor attempted to weave his way through the crowd without disturbing them, cyan and aqua tails complimenting his slate blue, Sumo nipping at his fins. The plan to blend in with the staff, to arrive at Blaire's bridal suite like a dutiful brother, worked until the ring bearer crashed into Connor, sending the coral made circles up into the swathe of the ocean. Connor watched them soar, grabbing the two items quickly before they could reach the surface, causing some poor soul to break a rule of heading to the surface in the name of love.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Your Highness. I didn't see you there," The other mermaid apologised, scrambling for the two rings as Connor opened his palm to reveal them. Connor gave a small nod at the apology, ducking his head so none others noticed him and his clear absence from his sister's side.

Unfortunately, Chloe, with her acute senses, noted his presence. Her blonde hair had been stylised into a French braid, own royal blue tail bejewelled in pearls and aquamarines. Connor noted how his other older sister looked quite pretty with the up-do, pondering what Blaire's and her bride-to-be, Rosie's, appearances would favour. Regardless of his thoughts and silent compliments, Chloe began to pull on his arm, practically yanking him towards Blaire's bridal suite. Sumo darted behind the two, eager to catch up. Connor managed to scoop the little fish into his arm before Chloe could separate the two.

"Where have you been all morning?" Chloe inquired. Connor was unsure if it was one requiring an answer.

"Where have you been all morning?" Blaire repeated as the two reached the bridal suite. "When everyone woke up, you were already gone. What were you doing?"

Connor's body alerted him to stiffen, his unwillingness to get caught fighting against it. Aware of the eyes on him, deft fingers reached into the back of his tail to retrieve the conch shell he had acquired on his swim to find more human treasures, already fabricating an eloquent falsehood Connor was sure his sisters were to fall for.

"I found this for your hair," Connor stated, offering Blaire the shell. "It's not much, but it's all I could find."

"Hm," Blaire mused. "So you didn't forget." He did, actually.

However, it was of no matter now, a small smile playing on Blaire's lips allowing Connor to know his previous mishap had long been forgotten as her handmaiden placed the shell precariously on her dark blue locks. Blaire's smile grew wider as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Are you ready?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. Let's go get me married."

* * *

 

The ceremony went beautifully, an extravagant yet simple display. A few tears here and there from many mermaids, subsequent of the eloquent splendour of love, and the catch of a half smile on their father's lips. A small hiccup arrived in the manner of a storm gathering above them during the reception. Fortunately, the undesirable weather had no effect on the festivities below. Connor managed to slip away during the first dance, knowing his own misfortune would be either left sitting awkwardly or forced to dance with one of his sisters. Connor loved his family, sure, but it did become a little difficult to be the only son out of two other daughters. Three now.

Besides, Connor enjoyed storms. He found them soothing.

Brown curls popped up to the surface of the ocean, careful to ensure no one noted his disappearance _or_ his blatant rule breaking. He leaned his body against the rock claimed as his own, tail whipping in the crashing waves, clouds spattering rain across him and soaking his body further. Thunder roared in the distance, lightning striking randomly on the shoreline and across the sea. Connor smiled. Everything up here was virtually quiet, away from the hustle of chit chat and false smiles, leaving the young mermaid prince in a state of reverie.

Sudden anguished yells and shouts of fear broke Connor from his relaxation, noticing a large wooden contraption rolling forward haphazardly, humans nearly falling into the sea. They would have if the barriers had not protected them. Connor watched in horror as one human attempted to save his comrades, sacrificing his own life as he dropped, rather gracelessly, into the ocean. The mermaid stayed there for a beat before remembering humans could not breathe under water, dipping back beneath the waves.

Finding the human proved to be a complicated task with the apparatus blocking any kind of light emitting into the sea, irrespective of how many times Connor had swam through storms. He resurfaced again, mindful not to reveal his presence as he searched for the fallen's brethren, finding them sailing in the opposite direction. Connor frowned, honey browns measuring how far they were from the shoreline. Thankfully, they were not too far away. Perhaps if Connor could find this human, it may be possible to still save him. Diving beneath the crashing waves once more, Connor swam until his tail screamed at him to stop, the pain almost stabbing, but Connor was nothing if not persistent. A pit of dismay began to pool in the mermaid prince's stomach, arms and tail deflating as features contorted into an unhappy scowl until a flash of something appeared in Connor's line of vision, adrenaline kicking back up and revving the mermaid into gear. Connor swam, near the bottom of the ocean, before meeting the human's sleeping expression.

Connor smirked, pleased.

Shoving his arms underneath the human's shoulders, Connor began to return to the surface, eager to save this human and becoming more frantic as they started to jolt slightly in Connor's arms. Emerging, Connor gulped in a batch of fresh air, met with the torrential rain once again. The human safe at last, Connor dragged the nameless man to the shoreline, dumping his body unceremoniously on to the sand, legs still dangling in the water. Pushing him by the bottom of his body, the sand scraped uncomfortably against the human's skin, yet something told Connor the human wouldn't mind a little sand stuck to his clothes after almost drowning.

Adrenaline dying, his mission completed, Connor wavered for a moment. A pale had reached out to assess the human's face, fingertips tapping gently against cheekbones. Honey warm skin tone, freckles scattered across his nose, and _legs_. Briefly, he wondered how walking felt like to the human. Perhaps it came to them as naturally as swimming did for his kind. Carefully, Connor opened his eyelids ; one green, one blue.

 _Fascinating_.

"Markus!" called a soft, disembodied voice. Connor glanced up sharply, finding two humans making their way across the beach with a brilliantly shining torch, more than enough to reveal Connor's existence should they come any closer. A pit of dread filled Connor's stomach. Who knew what would happen if the humans were to find out mermaids existed? Connor may be fascinated by humans, but he didn't much fancy becoming one of their things to poke and prod at, or worse, their lunch.

"Markus!" The voice called again, footsteps becoming hurried, drawing the two closer.

Before he could register anything else, Connor dove back into the water with a loud splash, swimming away from the danger as fast as his tail would take him.


End file.
